


First Snowfall

by orphan_account



Series: Femslash Yuletide 2013 [2]
Category: Classic Who - Fandom, Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa's never seen snow before, and Tegan tries to rectify this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Snowfall

“What do you mean, you’ve never seen snow before?” Tegan’s voice was nearly indignant, and Nyssa giggled.

“The climate on Traken was too warm for snow, Tegan. That’s why we were able to cultivate all of those plants year-round. So yes, I’ve never seen snow,” Nyssa said, and Tegan folded her arms, frowning.

“All right, that’s it. We have to show you snow. This is mandatory.” Tegan had her determined face on, and Nyssa smiled after her, watching as she marched off through the TARDIS. “Doctor! We need to go somewhere with snow. Nyssa hasn’t seen it before!”

“Somewhere with snow” turned out to be a winter resort planet, and Nyssa hadn’t even known that sort of thing existed until now. The Doctor went off on his own with Turlough, which Tegan grumbled wasn’t the best idea, but it did leave her and Nyssa alone, which Nyssa didn’t mind. Tegan and Nyssa were still in the TARDIS; the Doctor and Turlough having dashed off a few moments ago. Tegan poked her head outside first, and then stepped back inside, looking delighted.

“It’s definitely snowing, Nyssa! Come see!” She took Nyssa’s hand, tugging her outside, and Nyssa was so distracted by the fact that Tegan had taken her hand that it took her a moment to notice the snow.

“Oh - oh goodness!” Nyssa looked up, watching the fluffy flakes fall gently to the ground, and she laughed when one landed on her nose. She looked at Tegan, whose purple coat was now dotted with white. When they closed the TARDIS door, it hit Nyssa how cold it really was, and she wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. “Definitely not the sort of place I’m used to, but it’s lovely.”

Tegan smiled, and seeing that Nyssa was cold, she slung her arm around Nyssa’s shoulder, pulling her close as they walked so they could share warmth. Or at least, that’s what Nyssa assumed it was. She didn’t think it was very wise to imagine feelings that weren’t there, and it was best to go with the logical reason.

“There. Now we’ve crossed off something on your list - “

“I don’t have a list, Tegan - “

“ - and you’ve seen snow for the first time.” Tegan grinned at her, and Nyssa didn’t protest, even though what Tegan was saying was silly. She was a bit distracted by how close she was to Tegan, and she slipped a little closer, relishing both the feeling of Tegan, and her warmth.

“What sort of things do you do in snow, then? Do you just walk around in it?” Nyssa felt the snow crunch under her feet as they walked, and the sound was satisfying.

“Oh, there’s lots to do in the snow. Some people go sledding, you can have snowball fights, you can go skiing…” Tegan trailed off, and looked up at the sky. “Some people think it’s romantic, too.” Nyssa blushed a little, telling herself that Tegan was only saying that as a general thing, and not in reference to either of them. She was very close to Tegan, but was fairly sure that Tegan considered them only friends, and that was all right with her.

“Why is it considered romantic?” Nyssa asked, figuring she might as well hazard the subject. If Tegan wasn’t talking about the two of them, no harm done, and she’d learn something interesting about Earth’s culture in the meantime.

“Oh, I don’t know. Just because it’s pretty, I suppose. People like taking long walks with their loved ones in the snow,” Tegan said, still not looking at Nyssa. Nyssa was very aware that that was exactly what they were doing, but was afraid to ask for clarification. She was all right with not knowing, too. This was nice enough as it was.

“Very interesting,” Nyssa said mildly, with the tone of a scientist who was making an observation. “We had a similar tradition on Traken - lovers take long walks in the gardens together. And I suppose we would take walks in the snow, if there had been any.”

“You aren’t that different from us after all, then,” Tegan said, pulling Nyssa just a little closer.

“Certainly not. I think romantic long walks are something that can be understood across multiple cultures.” Nyssa finally looked up at Tegan, giving her a meaningful look even though Tegan was still looking straight ahead. Tegan finally caught her eye, and when she did, her face reddened a bit.

“Do you mean - oh.” Tegan sounded a little breathless, and her face broke out into a small, hesitant smile.

Nyssa took a deep breath and decided to take a risk, leaning up to kiss Tegan, managing only to kiss the corner of her mouth, instead of her cheek or her lips. “I hope this gesture can be understood across cultures, too.” When she pulled away, Tegan was smiling, and Nyssa couldn’t help but smile too.

“Oh, come here, you.” Tegan turned Nyssa around to face her, and then leaned down to kiss her, fully on the lips this time. Nyssa leaned into the kiss, closing her eyes, but then something cold fell on her nose, and she giggled, breaking the kiss. A fluffy snowflake had landed on her, and she brushed it off, her face a little red, both from the cold and from what had just happened.

“I finally get you to kiss me, and you’re distracted by a snowflake!” Tegan said, her tone almost indignant, but she was laughing, and she pulled Nyssa close in a hug.

“You can hardly blame me, you know.” Nyssa looked up at Tegan, smirking. “It is my first snowfall, after all.”

 


End file.
